Debriefing
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: Short little fic in which Tony Stark finds a way to amuse himself during debriefing, even if it's at his boyfriend's expense. Happy to write more to it if it's wanted :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Avengers, Stony**_

_**I Don't own characters**_

Debriefing becomes amusing for Tony Stark...

* * *

It was madness out there, ocean portals polluting the entire city. One of Loki's ridiculous games was flooding New York City. The portals were fairly small and reasonably simple to deactivate, it was more a matter of physical labour, having to push against the utter immobilising gush of water emitting from thin air to reach the point of deactivation. Clint and Natasha stood aside from the events taking place below them with Bruce and a rather dejected looking Steve. It was not often he was not needed. The area had been vacated and there was no real immediate danger. On Tony's eightieth and last portal we was exhausted and covered in seaweed, Thor even worse off. He was unfortunate enough to come into contact with a reasonably sized great white shark. A little shaken and smelling like fish, both Avengers made their way back with the others to SHEILD headquarters to debrief. Steve had a small pout dusted over his lips as he entered the grey room with a long, solid table in the middle of it. The men and Natasha took their seats facing Fury who stood at the head of the table.

"A quick thankyou to Stark and Thor for completing this mission alone."

A smug smile plastered Tony's lips as he knowingly looked across the table at Steve, his newly acquired boyfriend. Steve glared back, hating the satisfaction Tony would get from it.

"You all showing up is a good sign too, to me," Fury continued, "That is what I'll be expecting of you all. Even if you're not needed."

Steve's pout intensified at this and he opened his mouth to speak when something nudged his foot. Holding his tongue, he looked straight at Tony's smug face, hoping to catch the hint that it was Tony who had just nudged him. The man of iron gave nothing away, looking towards Fury with that infuriating smile. Steve froze as he felt it again. Only this time it stayed. And then moved upwards. It was a shoe-less foot, Steve could feel the toes curl. Steve dared not moved as his eyes grew bigger, a blush threatening to spill over his face as he realised what was happening. It wasn't long after that the foot was placed shamelessly across his thigh, on his lap. Steve's back had never been straighter and he attempted to throw the foot away by shifting his legs.

"… and that's why- You getting bored, Captain?"

Fury questioned with a patronising tone.

"N-no, sir." Steve squeaked, creasing all movement once more.

Tony worked his way back up to the Captains thigh, rubbing small circles in the inside of it with this toes. Steve's eyelids almost fluttered closed at the sensation, but he forced them open, keeping his facial features as relaxed as possible. Steve stole a glance at Tony and was surprised to see the man staring back at him, no longer keeping up the façade. Steve furrowed his brow disapprovingly. Tony determined to set it straight again pushed his foot gently into Steve's groin, moving along his length. Suddenly, air became rather hard to come by for Steve and a gentle whimper left his lips. Fury stopped one more to look at Captain America.

"What is it now?" Fury asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nngh-" Was all Steve could manage at that moment in time.

Tony turned his head toward the man with one eye, "What the Cap mean to say is that Loki wouldn't have simply…"

Whatever cover story Tony told, Steve would never know as Tony continued his assault on Steve. Steve's face burned deep red as he lowered his face into his hands upon the table, attempting and failing to hide his blushing cheeks. Tony did not give up as he reconnected eyes with Tony, showing off his smug grin. Steve, having had enough of his boyfriend, stood abruptly, his chair screeching back and Tony's foot dropping to the floor. Everyone looked at the man with confusion, Tony looking the most confused with a stupid little mock expression of surprise. Steve detested him in that moment. Fury looked expectantly at Steve, having been interrupted by him yet again.

"I- er…" Steve spluttered, "I think I just might duck down to the restroom…"

Steve didn't budge. If he were to walk away from the safety of the concealing table now, someone would surly notice his 'problem'. Scanning what was before him he grabbed a newspaper, sitting on the table.

"Just- er.. I'll take this with me." Holding the paper in front of his hips like his shield, Steve shuffled quickly from the room in complete embarrassment. The room went quiet for a moment after he left.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Clint asked, eyebrows raised.

"Old people and taking their newspapers." Bruce mumbled.

Natasha winked at Tony a knowing smirk on her lips, and nothing more was said about it.

* * *

What do you think? Yes? No? More?


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, as requested, here's an extra chapter :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

"In conclusion, Loki may be planning something more sinister than this little prank." Fury's voice seemed to drown on for hours as Tony Stark sat and watched the clock, waiting for his beautiful blushing boyfriend to return. "Bannner, you'll stay at the headquarters to test some samples of the portal and Thor, you try and find out what your brother is up to. Everyone else be ready. Just incase."

The meeting was over and the Captain still hadn't returned. Tony began to worry. Had he gone too far this time? He rushed out as soon as he was dismissed and headed toward the downstairs restroom. It was empty. Tony flew back to the tower in a huff, hoping he could find his boyfriend and make things up to him.

"Hey, JARVIS." Tony called as he landed at the airport protruding from his extravagant home, "Steve here?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Rogers is currently in your bed room."

Tony's left eyebrow rose at this as he made his way inside, armour peeling from his skin. "Is he now?"

Tony, being rid of the last of his suit, walked through the hallway, getting closer to his room. A small smile played at his lips as he remembered the trouble he caused his boyfriend at the debriefing session.

"Oh, my sweet angel!" Tony called out, a grin in his voice, "Where ever could my beloved be?"

At reaching his door, Tony licked the palm of his hand, adding a touch of style to his messed hair before opening it. What greeted him behind it was a picture Tony would never. Never forget.

Steve stood in all his spangled glory, red gloves and boots and a full, pink lip caught between his teeth, complete with an expression of anger and a thumb tucked into his belt, bringing it down slightly. His mask was pulled back, revealing his beautiful face that held a twinge of pink. Tony didn't know if it was caused by anger or arousal, but it made his knees weak regardless. All smugness was wiped clean from Tony's face as he stood, mouth hanging open at the sight of his unbelievably sexy boyfriend.

"W-why are y-you wearing your suit… Captain?" Tony asked, his mouth drying.

Steve looked Tony up and down, his bottom lip still being held hostage. There was something so damn hot about it that Tony just wanted to grab the man and bite it himself.

Tony fumbled for something witty to say, however, for the first time in history, words failed him. Steve approached Tony so… very… slowly. Hovering over the smaller man, the Captain allowed his breath to ghost over Tony's face. Tony had his head tiled upward towards his lover's lips. He closed his eyes, expecting contact and could feel the other man move in closer. The heat was intense as it bounced between them, the tension thick enough to cut. When nothing happened Tony raised his hands to touch Steve's broad chest, only to be stopped with Steve's husky, hushed words.

"You smell like fish." Tony's eyes opened as Steve retracted from him, leaving the room and entering Tony's bathroom.

Tony didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was in for it tonight. He took a moment to assess his reflection from a nearby mirror before following Steve into the bathroom which was now littered with blue and red pieces of suit and clouded with steam. Tony followed the trail of clothing until he reached the shower. The steam made it difficult to see but Tony could make out that fine figure of Steve Rogers in a sea of black oil. Dropping his clothing to mingle with Steve's on the floor, Tony joined his beautiful, blonde man in the shower. He stood behind his boyfriend, planning to knead Steve's delicious shoulders as an apology for his previous actions. Tony drank up the sight of his boyfriend as the water hit his pale skin, bouncing from his muscular back. He couldn't help but trace a single line with his index finger from the man's shoulder blade, down to the curve before his arse, his hand gliding easily over the curves and contours of his delectable body. Steve would have none of it as he suddenly spun around and picked Tony up by the waist, pushing him roughly against the wall. Tony hissed slightly at the cold temperature of the shower wall. Steve growled before attacking his lover's neck.

"St-Steve!" Tony cried in surprise before all communication was lost in a series of smothering kisses.

Steve worked his leg between Tony's thighs, pushing them apart. Steve pulled away from Tony's lips, only to reattach himself to his ear lobe. Tony withered into a moaning mess as Steve rumbled into his ear.

"Never tease me like that again at SHIELD, Stark." Tony whimpered at the use of his last name. _"Never."_

"I w-won't" Tony struggled to promise.

Steve showed his appreciation to Tony's cooperation with a slow, sexy kiss on the lips that consisted more of tongue than anything. It was dirty and unbearably hot, so unlike the adorable, innocent Steve that Tony was accustomed to, not that Tony was complaining in the slightest.

The man of iron pulled forward, attempting to take his boyfriend in his arms when he was forced back once more, his hands disappearing under Steve's over his head. Tony was pinned. Tony had never been pinned before in his life. He liked it.

"You didn't seriously think you were going to get out of this without _punishment, _did you?"

Tony's only response was a husky moan as Steve used his other hand to grip Tony's left thigh, bringing his leg up over Steve's hip. The Captain's hand continued across Tony's body, finding its way to his lover's lower back and pulling him forward until Tony was no longer on his feet, but propped up between man and wall. Steve carefully pulled Tony up slightly and lined his hard member up with his boyfriend before lowering Tony onto him. Steve's head feel forward onto Tony glowing chest for a minute, attempting to control himself as he waited for Tony to adjust. Steve gave up his hold over Tony's hand to grip his legs that where wrapped tightly around the Captain's wait. Tony kissed Steve damp blonde hair to signal he was ready. Steve moved slowly at first, drawing long moans from the other man. Tony's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back onto the tiled wall.

"No." Steve said suddenly, "You have to open your eyes, Stark. I want you to see yourself being punished."

Tony gasped as Steve sped up, opening his eyes as requested. "You and I have very different definitions of 'punishment', my friend-"

Tony was cut off with a sharp kiss. The captain quickened his pace further, one hand snaking up Tony leg and onto his hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. An array or words and noised spilled from the brunette's lips, begging for more.

Just before Tony couldn't take another second, Steve stopped altogether.

"St-Steve, wh-?" Tony was cut off once again.

"Are you sorry for what you did today, my beautiful?"

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Steve had stopped for this?!

"Y-yes Steve! God, yes! Just please, please fuck me already-" Tony begged shamelessly, desperate for friction. So this was the punishment.

"Now tell me that you're mine." Steve demanded, slowly beginning to stroke his aching cock again.

"I'm fucking yours Steve, always and forever yours- just take me already!" Steve chuckled at this and gave Tony exactly what he wanted, thrusting into him hard and allowing his boyfriend's come to cover his pumping fist. Steve climaxed a few moments later, filling his lover with his himself.

With laboured breath and weak knees, both men cleaned off and dried themselves messily before collapsing onto Tony's silky sheeted bed, in which Steve rested his head on Tony's luminous chest and closed his rapidly tiring eyes.

"Steve?" Tony mumbled, eyes closed all the same, "I'm sorry about today at the meeting-"

"It's okay Tony. You already gave me your apology." Steve murmured back then chuckled, "Well, screamed it actually… It's alright, I'm glad you found a way to amuse yourself during debriefing."

The man of iron opened his eyes and looked down at his lover who snuggled sweetly into his chest.

"You seemed a bit upset is all." Tony spoke softly.

Steve opened his big, baby blue eyes to look at his boyfriend. "Only because I wasn't really a part of the team today. Lucky my big strong super hero was there to save the city, though."

Steve smiled at Tony who grinned back and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. Steve's lips. They looked how they tasted; full and soft and sweet. Tony would go mad over those lips.

Steve's eyes fluttered closed once more and Tony followed his example, lying back with one arm bent behind his head and the other over Steve's bare chest, feeling the regular rhythm of the man's strong heartbeat. A moment of silence before Tony spoke.

"Steve?" A soft grunt of a reply notified Tony that his boyfriend was awake.

"I- er, I… really, really… Like you… a lot."

Steve smiled, eyes remaining closed. His smile lingered as he sighed softly. "I love you too, Tony. I love you too."

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thankyou for your reviews!**_


End file.
